Hot Stuff
by Clarity Through the Daze
Summary: Irukasensei shows up at the Halloween Bash with someone else! What will Kakashi do if he finds out? What will this beautiful woman do if she finds out about Kakashi? A Halloween Story.     [IruKaka]


**Hot Stuff**

The annual Halloween Bash was going great. Everyone, shinobi or non-shinobi, was having a great time. The music was entrancing and the people paired off and started to dance.

For most people, the most exciting things they did were dress up and drink punch. The room was filled with vampires and ghosts. The thing about living in a shinobi village was at Halloween no one dressed like a 'risen-from-the-dead-thing'. It's just the way it was.

But as Iruka walked in to the dance hall, he attracted the attention of every person in the room. For hanging off his arm was a beautiful woman. Her hair flowed just beyond her shoulders and shined in the light. Her white skin glowed. Her face was hidden behind a fan. And her pale pink dress of such tranquility and exquisiteness baffled all. Iruka, who was dressed as a duke, matched his partner perfectly.

Sakura, who was stunned by her presence, walked over to the academy teacher and asked politely who his partner was.

Iruka chuckled and said someone special, whom he loved. As he pushed himself and his 'special-person' to the dance floor everyone joined in. Mostly the men though.

After the slow dance the bravest of brave in the room, stepped forward and asked Iruka if he could have a dance with his beautiful partner.

"Of course Genma," Iruka said smiling.

As Genma and the lady entered the middle of the circle, no one saw Iruka walk off to the punch table with tears in his eyes.

"So…what's your name?" Genma asked.

"I'm **Tenshi." The woman answered, quietly.**

**Sakura walked away from the crowd, pulling her own dress up to walk easier, and stalked Iruka down.**

**"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei knows about this right?"**

**"Um…I think so, well he should."**

**"I…just though you two were tight." Sakura said then quickly added, "And I know that Kakashi-sensei is on a mission right now…I'm sorry sensei, I have no right to be nosing my way in to your personal life."**

**"It's alright Sakura."**

**Sakura smiled as a blush crept across her face, making her face match her hair.**

**As Tenshi made her way back to Iruka's side, she received quite a few pinches and whistles. **

**Never moving her fan from her face, she walked towards Sakura and Iruka, hoping to divert attention to someone else.**

**"Well, I think you look very beautiful." Sakura said to the woman.**

**"Thank you."**

**"I think you're more than beautiful." **

**"Oh?"**

**Both Tenshi and Sakura looked surprised at Iruka, who just laughed. Laughing so hard Iruka had tears rolling down his face and was clutching his stomach. **

**"You are gorgeous, Kak…Tenshi."**

**The woman laughed and placed her manicured hands across her mouth in a polite way.**

**Everyone stared and Sakura squeaked "Kakashi-sensei?"**

**The woman looked at Sakura then let the fan drop. She held her hands together and formed the seals of a jutsu, quickly realizing the genjutsu.**

** Yet after the jutsu was off, the only difference it made was to the…filler of the dress and the womanly voice was gone.**

**"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, coming up from behind Sakura.**

**Kakashi smiled, showing beautiful white teeth. **

**'_Oh my god, his mask is gone!'_**

**Sakura looked at her sensei's face, and grinned. Iruka saw the little smiling girl and inched a little closer to Kakashi ready to ward the girl off if necessary. **

**"Umm…sensei how come you only put a genjutsu on something's and not your face?" **

**"…Cause I just came back from a mission and most of my chakra isn't restored yet."**

**"Oh"**

**"Kakashi, it was you!!" Genma yelled from the punch bowl.**

**Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Kakashi put his hands up in a simple gesture.**

**"Hi Genma"**

**"You…you"**

**"Well I guess we'll be off then right Iruka."**

**"Yes, we'll see around some other time Sakura-chan, Naruto."**

**"I'll kill you!"**

**"Bye"**

**As Iruka and Kakashi raced out of the building, they could feel Genma's chakra close by. Looking at each other they laughed.**

**Kakashi laughed so hard he didn't realize that Genma had caught up until he ran into him. Looking up to see the angry jounin, Kakashi weakly smiled.**

**"Tenshi huh"**

**"…"**

**"Well come on Tenshi, we have a dance to finish."**

**"Ah, Genma I think you and Kakashi finished your dance together."**

**Glaring at Iruka, he started to pound both of them senselessly while yelling insults in both directions. Eventually he left, leaving a bruised Iruka and Kakashi.**

**"Oh my, I think he ripped my dress."**

**And into the night one could hear the sounds of laughing.**

**-END-**

**Well that was awful. I couldn't help myself. HEHE XD**

**Well Kakashi was a woman, Genma was attracted to him/her and Iruka was just there…drinking punch. **

**Just so you know, I do believe the theory that Kakashi is attractive, so it was implied in this story.**

**Have a happy Halloween.**

**READ & REVIEW**


End file.
